hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Must Of Will
'''A Must Of Will '''is the fifty-five episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Taylor has won an award for best support actor, as he gets bigger and bigger. Nathan is impressed by him since he was his friend. Boyce and Harold was not happy at Nathan, for leaving them behind, today in the mission. Nathan cares about his friend, admits he had to get more information about Ed Billings, who escaped. Nathan admits he was wrong, as Harold goes hard on him but Boyce snaps him out. He wanted to get information of Ed Billings, as he escaped leaving Harold and Boyce behind to collect the intel, leaving them with a lot of enemies. Nathan chases him, but he was gone leaving him angry. Harold and Boyce survived and was not happy that, Nathan was getting hurt by his team about Harold and Boyce leaving them behind. They both go away from him, as Harold and Boyce wants Nathan to make it up, if they stick together. Taylor John goes back home, after another award being placed here. He wanted to contract Nathan, but he sees trouble outside, as Ed Billings is preparing to breach the room for the chip, which contains information on who, he wants to target for his challenge tournament. Ed and his men are searching for it, as Taylor hides from them but he locked himself, as he stood quiet. Taylor luckily still kept his phone is pocket, to contract Nathan and his team, to save Taylor. Nathan and his team, see Ed Billings taking over Taylor's big house. Nathan wants help from his team, they refuse. He made a speech about making a mistake, but he had to make a decision. They both listen and go with Nathan to fight against Ed Billings. They took many of Ed Billings men in stealth, as he is inside of the building but in the large basement, with his men searching for the chip. Nathan battles Ed Billings, as Harold and Boyce get Taylor out of the basement. Ed Billings tries to stop them, but failed. He is defeated along with his men. Ed Billings wanted something that Taylor has, in his award cabinet. It turned out the chip is here, as he didn't know it was here, all along. Nathan keeps it, to prevent Ed Billings from his using for other victims. Boyce and Harold were sorry for being harsh to him, as Nathan admit, it's both, doing the mission and sticking up for each other. Taylor goes out with Nathan's team for dinner, as they hope, it's worth it. It turned out, it did. Episode Moments * Taylor won the award, again * Ed Billings got away, this morning, because of his team being comprised * Ed was looking for a back-up chip but failed, as Nathan and his team defeated him and his men Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Taylor John * Civilians (People) Villain * Ed Billings * Council Of Knights Links Trivia * Ed Billings doesn't like to be bored * Taylor wins another award, every year * Nathan didn't listen to Harold and Boyce, but made up for it at the end Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason